Wickedly Lovely
by Krisanna Somerled
Summary: Summary-The shikon no tama is yet to be destroyed. A prophecy speaks of a warrior. But when that warrior is has a dubious past, and an affinity with Inuyasha's half brother, can they trust her? What exactly happened between her and Sesshomaru? And wil she help them defeat Naraku-ever after?
1. Prologue: Snow white and Red roses

A/N **Okay, so I know that I added this pretty late. I was actually planning to introduce it as a companion chapter, but it needed to be in the prologue. Also, can any of you give me some tips on japanese names? I'm not that well informed, and its a problem to go surf the net everytime I want a nice sounding name.**

She looked out the window. The castle was made of stone. The turrets were jagged. A cove of sharp shiny wet rocks surrounded the castle. There were clouds. Waves broke abruptly on the rocks, it was almost as if the rocks were beheading the waves, and the spray was the lifeblood.

She sat, arms crossed, staring out of the window. She remembered a time past. When she, and a silver haired boy played together, before time made them cruel and scheming adults.

She was naked. Her red hair was wound in a topknot on the top of her hair. Her spine and ribs pressed painfully against her back. Her cloak pillowed her torso.

_Winter. _

_She lay in a crumpled heap; the snow gently falling around them. Them. The silver haired boy was close too. No longer children though. Adolescents. The lay together, their nose pressed against each other. They didn't seem to be upset by the cold._

_They were in an ice garden. A single red rose hung on a bush. She reached out for it, and a single drop of blood welled and fell on the ground._

_He ripped off a strip of his brand new kimono, the kimono that had been given to him to mark him a member of the taiyoukai clan. He pressed her hand. She tried to wave him away, laughing, her pearl white teeth as white as the snow, her red hair coiled around her. But she stopped at the look in his face. _

_She felt it too. He put out a hand to cup her chin, his fingers moving against her smooth, unblemished skin. His hand moved down her shoulder, and curled around her hand. He lifted it to his lips._

_"Ryoko..." He kissed her hand. She smiled slightly, shrugging her shoulder. _

A tear rolled down her cheek, and dropped to her crossed arms. It began to rain.


	2. Prophecies and warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Kagome sat on the hillock, looking at the quiet farms, with the farmers engaged in a burst of activities. She felt a surge of love well up in her heart; in such a limited time the feudal era had become like home to her, and she felt fear, that she wouldn't be able to save it.

Her mind went back to the Prophecy of Midoriko. A pink spiritual light had surrounded the statue, and them all, when Midoriko spoke the prophecy.

_To destroy Naraku, you must find_

_A warrior, pure in mind_

_Strong and gentle_

_Bearing the mark of the lily_

_And the dragon_

_For only can the combined qualities of both_

_Vanquish Evil._

"Thinking about the prophecy, Kagome-sama?" Sango questioned, coming up behind her, and seeing a pensive look on Kagome's face.

"Yes, Sango." Kagome gave her a wry look. "How did you know?"

"Oh I just did." Sango gave her a wry look that matched her in its dryness. "Seems to be all that one can think about." She looked pointedly at Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, he's just too proud to acknowledge that we need help. Its fine when its coming from Kikyo..." her voice trailed off. She gave Sango a pleading look. "I'm a terrible person Sango."

"No, you're not! Its natural to feel this way. And Inuyasha does have feelings for you." Sango tried to make Kagome feel better.

"I'm beginning to think its more about possession." Kagome stated. She then shook her head, clearing it.

"Ive come to a conclusion." Miroku announced, walking up behind them. "I think we should just go on our own way. These prophecy's have a way of working themselves out anyway. Our paths are supposed to clash, they will."

"But it's not going to mean anything unless we find this mysterious warrior!" Sango argued. "It could be anyone. "

"Exactly. Anyone. So, do we wait for this person to meet us with a signpost , holding a lily, and riding a dragon ?"

"Don't, Miroku." Kagome chastised him on snubbing Sango.

Miroku looked abashed. He looked over his shoulder. "Inuyasha is sulking." He observed.

"He always sulks when he has problems,instead of manning up and dealing." Kagome sniffed.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He bounded over, covering the ground between them in three quick jumps.

"What?" He demanded belligerenty

"We-ell." Sango tried to clear the air. "Instead of sitting here, why don't we look for a village. If this person is "anywhere"-" she looked pointedly at Miroku who looked away, "I don't see why we can't head off to look for a roof under our heads tonight. I'm hungry." She yawned. "And sleepy"

"I guess that's that." Kagome got up and stretched. "Oh, and Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha paused and looked at her.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground, face down. Kagome sniffed, and walked away, linking arms with Sango, who just looked befuddled, to Inuyasha shaking his hand at her.

"Oi, what was that for?" He yelled.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

"I heard that!"

"Oh, did you?"


	3. Surprises and strangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

** Note: I introduced my protagonist in this chapter. Belladonna is one of my favourite names, and I wanted to use it for a female heroine. Bella ( I like calling her that, its so unconventional to have a stereotypical damsel in distress kick ass) , because I enjoy gender bending. I paid special attention to her name as well. Literally speaking, Belladonna means "beautiful woman", but it is also the name of a nifty little poisonous plant**

"Don't gobble up your food like that, Inuyasha, it's not polite!" Shippo squeaked behind him indignantly. Inuyasha just pushed out his foot and knocked Shippo against the wall, and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ka-Kagome!" Shippo cried, ready to burst into tears.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped at him. She still hadn't completely forgiven him over Kikyo, though she knew it was unfair of her to feel this way. She began to say the command, but suddenly went rigid, her spine stiffened.

"I feel a Shikon jewel shard coming this way!" She exclaimed. "Its a big one!"

Before one could say Shikon no tama, Sango had pulled of her kimono, and was already hoisting her hiraikotsu onto her shoulders. Miroku had grabbed his staff, and was holding the prayer beads over his hand, and Inuyasha had dropped his bowl of steaming noodles, and had unleashed the Tetsusiaga. Kirara began to growl, faintly.

"Kirara feels a demonic presence." Sango said between gritted teeth.

"It's coming this way for sure!" Inuyasha sniffed the air, looking more like a bloodhound than ever.

Kagome drew her bow over in readiness. She too could feel a demonic presence, and she held her arrows in readiness.

The wooden ceiling above them began to creak, the planks bending.

"Oh no..." Kagome trailed off, before a splintering noise filled their ears, and splinters of wood began to rain. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Miroku and jumped out just before the entire cottage collapsed.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out.

"We're here." Sango said behind her, looking disgruntled, but didn't see anything worse for the wear.

"I feel it now..." Kagome looked backwards.

Inuyasha turned, and held the tetsusiaga in front of them like a shield.

Kagome held her arrows in readiness, when a body spun in the air, and kicked Inuyasha right in the face.

"You damned mutt! D'you know how long I've been chasing after you chumps? And don't tell me you didn't know, cause you sure as hell did."

Kagome smiled in relief. "Kouga" She said, a line of indignation.

He pulled her to him, an arm wrapped around her waist. "Miss me eh?"

"No, I didn't really..." kagome tried to pull herself out of his arms whie a fuming Inuyasha looked on, when she felt a powerful spiritual force hurtle towards her.

"Look out!" She screamed, pulling Kouga to one side, where he fell o Inuyasha, and throwing herself on the other side.

"Cursed demon." A bell like voice came from the darkness. There was a sudden flash of light, and suddenly a body seemed to hurtle out of the darkness, as if it was a part of it, and land perfectly on the ground, on one knee.

Kouga yelled in pain and fury. There was an arrow embedded in his foot, the one containing the shikon jewel shard. The arrow itself had a pink spiritual light emanating from it, and had kanji inscribed into the stone.

"Hold on, you wimp, I'll pull it out!" Inuyasha wrapped his hands around the base of the arrow and began to pull on at it.

Kouga screamed louder.

"Its not coming out-what the hell?" Inuyasha began to get flustered.

Kagome shot her arrow at the body. It was a good shot, aimed right at the persons bow arm. But.

The person caught it. With unerring skill, just before the arrow could make human contact, a spectacular technique was exhibited, and the arrow was snatched out of the air, and strung on the bow, aimed back at Kagome.

"I shall not miss"

Miroku took a running leap, and raised his staff to strike the person with. The person evaded Miroku with a contemptuous look, and slammed a foot into his solar plexus. He crashed to the ground, gasping for breath.

Miroku's staff however, had caught the edge of the person's tunic, and at a movement, the hood covering the face fell to reveal an oval face with purple eyes. The hair was black as night, a contrast to the pale skin of the person, paler than Kagome's.

The face, unusual as it was, did not shock anyone. The more shocking thing was that the face was unquestionable female, with well formed elegant features. But a fire burned in those purple eyes.

The entire party was stunned. As she-as the person was a she, drew her arm back, it caused the tunic to shrug at the shoulder. The rip in the seam pulled, to reveal a perfectly formed arm, with long elegant fingers. Their was an undertoning of muscles, and...

"Look!" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha leaped up, grabbing his window of opportunity. He slashed at his arm, to relase the deadly "Blades of blood", hoever, Kagome shrieked, "Sit boy!", and he slammed to the ground, th second time in the same day.

"What is it, Kagome sama?" Sango asked.

"The lily..." Kagome trailed off.

For there was a lily on the persons arm. A well formed lily that could leave no one in doubt of its nature. It snaked up from her arm, to form a flower entwining the shoulder.

"Soft and gentle..." Miroku trailed off.

She looked confused. "Its the mark of my clan." She snapped. "But the more pressing question is, why are you defending that demon?"

It was a long sentence.

Kagome smiled. "You're our warrior."

"What nonsense!" Inuyasha leapt in, ready to start a fight.

"Its her, Inuyasha. She's our savior." Kagome smiled. "She'll help us defeat Naraku."

The stranger had looked confused, but she at Naraku's name, understanding began to dawn.

"I will help, you defeat Naraku." She said, and tossed a small pouch at Kagome. Kagome's nostrils quivered, as she sensed the object in it. She put it on her palm. It was one fifth of the shikon no tama,perfect in its imperfection.

Everyone, including Inuyasha, and the prostrated Kouga stared at her.

The stranger unwound the bow from around her arm.

"Belladonna." She smiled. It was a curt smile, recognizing fellow allies, but refusing to acknowledge any more than that.

"Huh?" Sango said.

"My name. " The stranger smiled. "Its Belladonna."


	4. Firelight and accusations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**I apologize if I am moving too fast in my story. I was just going through it, and I'm introducing and bringing back characters in every chapter, so it seems like it's going really fast. **

It was eveningtime. Belladonna's eyebrows were drawn together in an X of concentration. She stared at the fish in the stream, and with a few skilful arrows, arranged the dinner.

Although it had been a week since she had joined the band, Kouga and Inuyasha still had misgivings. It was quite a shock for them to realise that they agreed on something other than Kagome's safety.

"She's suspicious. " Inuyasha declared, throwing up his arms in frustration. "We don't know anything about her!"

"She has the lily tattoo, Inuyasha, thats clearly the mark of the lily. " Kagome's voice carried a hint of frustration. She fingered the shikon no tama shard that she wore around her neck. It was a rather big shard, and it was taking every modicum of Kagome's powers to conceal its aura.

"She could be an imposter." Miroku still had misgivings.

"Or maybe you are upset that a girl beat you-effortlessly." Sango murmured. It was a loud murmur, and Miroku blushed scarlet-as was the intention.

"Ok, what about the mark of the dragon, then?" Miroku questioned. "Maybe she's got other tattoos on her body?" he cast a lecherous glance at Belladonna's frame.

Sango hit his head with her hiraikotsu. It was hard, and knocked his head forward.

"Oh, did I do that? Sorry, didn't mean to." She said in response to Miroku's baleful stare.

"Can we all just agree that she's here to help?" Kagome stated. "She gave me the shikon no tama shards, maybe she knows of the prophecy!"

Belladonna walked up. "Dinner." She said, holding an arrow with fish impaled, like a sheesh kebab.

As they all sat around the hastily made fire, and ate the charred fish, Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha all cast furtive glances at each other. Kouga was not there, he had gone off to search for his own dinner. Although Kagome had defended Belladonna, and believed she was the warrior, she had her own doubts.

"Belladonna?" Kagome ventured.

Belladonna looked her way. She had finished eating much before the rest and had been staring into the embers of the fire. It was a questioning stare that she threw at Kagome.

"Do you...have any other mark on your body?" She asked, and immediately wanted to bite her tongue.

Belladonna raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"You know, tattoos?" Kagome asked. When Belladonna just shook her head, Kagome asked "Dragon tattoo?"

Understanding filled Belladonna's face. "Are you asking about Midoriko's prophecy?"

Kagome felt a wave of relief. "So you do know what we are talking about!"

"Sure" Belladonna nodded. "My clan is called the Dragons. Mark of the lily and the dragon right?"

"But, if that's so, isn't your entire clan fitting the prophecy?" Sango asked.

"Oh yeah." Belladonna said. "I'm also the first in my family to be born with purple eyes. " Kagome screwed up her face.

"You know, purple eyes-dragon eyes?" Belladonna pursed her mouth. "I've actually been waiting for you guys to ask me that question"

"So why didn't you tell us?" Sango smiled.

"I don't voluntarily offer up information. " Belladonna said curtly.

"Oh. " Sango was embarrassed.

Miroku pushed himself off the ground and walked over to Belladonna's side. Seating himself on the same log as Belladonna, and ignoring Kagome and Sango's warning glances, he grabbed Belladonn'a hands and gazed into her eyes.

"Has anyone told you what beautiful eyes you have?" He asked rhetorically.

"Many times. " Belladonna said frostily, and made to turn away.

Miroku pulled her towards him.

"Belladonna. " He began. "Will you be the mother of my children?" He smiled.

"No thanks" was Belladonna's crushing reply.

"Oh" Miroku looked crestfallen. This was the first time someone had refused him directly. Kagome had been too nice to say anything, and Sango anyway liked him. The women of the village viewed him a catch , and responded with titters and blushes, so naturally he was nonplussed.

"I understand if you want to wait..." Miroku trailed off.

"Not really. " Belladonna shrugged.

"Or if there is someone else...?" Miroku asked.

"Nope. " Belladonna shook her head.

"Oh." Miroku looked straight. He edged away from Belladonna until he was at the edge of the log.

Sango and Kagome were trying to curb their giggles. Even Inuyasha seemed to be amused by the affair, while Kirara purred next to the fire.

Belladonna rubbed her hands together. Kagome looked at her. Despite the respite of the recent occurrence, there seemed to be a tension in the air.

"You feel it?" Kagome asked.

Belladonna acquiesced . The fire snapped and crackled. The tension was faint. Kirara stopped from warming herself by the embers and purred restlessly. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He suddenly leapt to his feet and swore.

"The bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Whats the matter?"

"He's here." Inuyasha snarled, drawing the Tetsusaiga.

"Who?" Kagome got up.

A shadow fell over the fire. It seemed to darken.

"What does he want now?" Inuyasha swore.

There was a blast of air, and a hideous trumpeting sound. There was a massive noise, as a body collided with the ground. When the dust cleared, they saw him, his perfect features illuminated by firelight. The two headed dragon Ah and Un stood next to him, with A small dark haired child sitting on in. An imp was apopletic with rage at the back.

"Sesshomaru." Sango breathed. There seemed to be a problem, because his eyes were red, and purple marks were on his cheeks.

"He's upset." Miroku summed up. "Why?"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled. "How dare you!"


	5. Confrontations and revelations: Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**I wanted this chapter to reveal some undercurrents, but as I was writing it out, I realized that it was actually really long, so I broke it up into two parts, I and II. **

Sesshomaru's eyes were red, and he had purple scars on his face. He took out his poison whip, and hurled it towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled to the side, and out of range-for the moment, and just barely.

"Curse you!" Inuyasha bawled. "What's your bloody problem huh?"

Sesshomaru continued his relentless attack. He did not change himself into his true youkai form, out of consideration to Rin; he did not want to reveal himself a beast to her –though he doubted it would affect her hero worship. He was intent on finishing Inuyasha himself.

Due to the attack, Kagome had been knocked the ground. However, she raised herself, and balanced on her knees. Kagome nocked an arrow to her bow and took aim, at Sesshomaru's whip wielding arm. She concentrated her spiritual energy into it, said a prayer, and let it fly. Her arrow was true, and it seemed as if it would, in truth pierce Sesshomaru through. However, at the very last moment, Sesshomaru turned his eyes towards Kagome, and with a disdainful expression, caught the arrow.

There was a gasp. The arrow shimmered in his hand; it was a contest between the spiritual power of Kagome and Sesshomaru's demonic energy.

The arrow crumbled into ash in his hand.

Kagome gasped and clutched one hand to her chest.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke in quiet, controlled words. "Tell your insignificant human wench not to interfere or she shall die as well!"

At the words "insignificant" and "wench", Kagome saw red. She nocked another arrow on her bow, however Inuyasha yelled at her not to interfere

The entire bank was blazing with fire. There were strips of fire running all around the place, and even the trees were ablaze.

"Use the power of the shikon no tama, Kagome!" Belladonna spoke up. She had been strangely quiet, and had been hanging back in the shadows throughout the encounter.

"I...don't know how to!" Kagome screamed. The volume of her voice was blanketed by the blazing fire, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's combat.

Inuyasha was heavily on the backfoot. He was swinging the Tetsusiaga and unleashing its wind scar, however, Sesshomaru was conveniently evading it. He flung out his poison whip at Inuyasha, which struck his shoulder. There was a sizzling sound and an awful scream from Inuyasha as a gash opened up in his arm, and dark red blood began to emerge. Sesshomaru then punched Inuyasha full to the face, and Inuyasha fell to the ground, his silver hair covering his face.

"Serves you all right!" Jaken, the imp exclaimed. He had, unwisely, ventured in , far away from the safety of Ah Un. "That should teach all of you a lesson to kidnap from Lord Sesshomaru!" He had also been using his staff to feed the flames of the fire.

Miroku gave an evil grin. He pounced at Jaken, and punched his head. A swelling began to emerge.

"Listen, you little imp, you's better tell us what in the world is going on!" Miroku held Jaken in a death grip, and began to shake him.

"Oh...aa...ai..." Jaken began to choke.

"You're going to talk or not?" Miroku choked him even harder.

"Inuyasha..the cursed half breed...stole into the shelter...and tried to kidnap Rin...Lord Sesshomaru will never forgive this..."

Miroku dropped Jaken in shock.

"When did this happen?" Miroku shook him harder.

"You're his companion, you should know."

Miroku gave a similar evil grin. He picked up a stick. "I've always wanted to know what happens when you poke a toad with a stick." He said nastily.

Jaken's eyes went wide. "Yesterday...if you must know..."

"That's impossible!" Miroku exclaimed. "We were coming back from Midoriko's cave then!"

"Lies!" The tiny imp screeched. He danced out of Miroku's grasp. 'You will all suffer!" and he blew a flame directly into Miroku's face.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Belladonna had taken shelter behind a couple of sturdy trees.

"Kagome, concentrate!" Belladonna seemed to be losing the edge of her patience. "You need to concentrate harder!"

'I...can't!" Kagome said through gritted teeth. "I..." she stopped. She wanted to say that she couldn't concentrate, not while Inuyasha was in danger, and her powers less than a match against Sesshomaru.

"Why don't you do something?" She turned at Belladonna. "You're the one in the prophecy, if you came to help us, help us now!"

Belladonna went still. Her body was quivering. She seemed to be struggling against something, Kagome noted.

Belladonna grabbed her bow, and pulled the shikon no tama from Kagome's neck. The string holding it broke easily, and Belladonna tucked it inside her tunic, where it touched her skin.

"I will then." Belladonna said. She made an odd gesture, touching her throat. She clutched her tunic, clenching her hand into a fist, and walked out of the shelter.


	6. Confrontations and revelations: Part II

Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

She walked out of the shadow, right where her face, her oval face was illuminated, setting dancing shadows on the ground. The fire light seemed to sink into her midnight hair, and her purple eyes were thrown into greater prominence than before.

"Stop." She said.

"STOP!" she said again.

Her voice was staccato, it cut thorugh the tension. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, as well as the rest of the party looked at her; Inuyasha disbelieving and annoyed, Kagome with shock, and Miroku and Sango with foreboding.

Rin smiled. "Pretty." She said, and patted Ah Un.

Belladonna let fly two arrows. They landed exactly between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. A pink mist seeped through the ground and began to purify itt.

She pointed another arrow at Sesshomaru. "That won't help!" Kagome screamed from behind. "He has more power..."

_Those purple eyes_ . A change seemed to come over Sesshomaru. His ice like features gave him an appearance of matble-beautiful, but not real. There was no real emotion reflected in his face...until now. Something akin to ...anticipation filled his eyes.

Belladonna angled her head, and suddenly, Sesshomaru was frozen. A stiffness crept up his limbs, and he wanted to move, but couldn't.

Belladonna let the arrow fly at Sesshomaru. It flew truly, but Sesshomaru caught in mid air, just before it struck him, with a disdainful look. His eyes then widened, and an expression flitted across his features. It seemed like he was compelled ; because he went ahead and stabbed himself with the arrow, where it embedded deeply in his shoulder. The arrow disappeared into flesh, until all that was visible of it was its feathers

Sesshomaru's eyes flew wide open. They turned red, and his arms, not of their own accord began to change into claws. His mouth widened, and his teeth began to elongate into fangs. A mini hurricane began to blow around him. Sesshomaru clenched his fists, the only sign that showed that he was fighting against this compulsion of transformation.

"The child with you needs to know what a monster you are." Belladonna spoke aloud. "

Miroku furrowed his brow. "Does she...does she know him? "he gaped incredulously.

"Sesshomaru sama!" Rin jumped off Ah Un, and raced towards the transforming Sesshomaru.

"Rin!' Kagome exclaimed. She began to run forward, to stop her, but someone got there first. Inuyasha. He covered the ground in leaps and picked up Rin, away from Sesshoomaru.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled at Belladonna.

Belladonna came to herself. She raised an arm, and curled her fingers. The arrow began to retract itself from Sesshomaru's body. When it left, so did the transformation-he reverted back to his human form.

Belladonna caught the arrow. She walked away as if nothing happened.

"Come, Rin. " Sesshomaru said evenly. Rin struggled out of Inuyasha's hold, and ran to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a piercing glare.

"So you're going to apologize, you bastard?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru didn't even respond to that. His anger dissipated as quickly as it had set up on him. He walked to Ah Un, with Rin tagging along. He turned then, to look straight at Belladonna. To give her a piercing stare.

However Belladonna didn't look at him. She had already turned, and was walking towards Kagome behind the tree. Sesshomaru stared, willing Belladonna to turn. But she didn't. So Sesshomaru, faded into blue light, along with Jaken, Rin and Ah Un.

Inuyasha ran to Belladonna , who was helping Kagome to her feet.

"Do you know him?" he exclaimed.

Belladonna didn't answer.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing." Belladonna said tonelessly.

"Really? Cause it sure seemed like somethin' " Inuyasha was not giving up.

"I said nothing!" Belladonna snapped. She pulled out the shikon no tama from her tunic to hand it over to Kagome.

"Sorry" she said. " But we need to get away from here. Sesshomaru's demonic presence will attract many more demons here, and we don't need this night to get any more interesting. "

"Who are you?" Kagome breathed.

A/N: Ok, so I know what you guys might be thinking. The fight scene isn't all that you expected and stuff, but I promise I have a plan. Bella has to go through some things before she trusts the band enough to reveal all of her powers-she's exactly what she seems like, and at the same time, she's not.

On that cryptic note, I bid you adieu ( I have always wanted to say that)


	7. Secrets and sadness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**.

They headed on. They had heard of some strange happenings in a village, three days from where they were, and they planned to investigate matters thoroughly. After all, strange things happened where the shikon no tama appeared. Kagome had tried to ask Belladonna something, she had asked her if she was a priestess or not, even though the answer was pretty obvious. Only a powerful priestess would have been able to pull the stunt with Sesshomaru, and next to her Kagome felt like an amateur. But her only response was an averted head, and a tightening of the mouth.

"I won't answer that right now." Belladonna had said curtly.

After that no one had asked Belladonna a single question. There seemed to an aura around her which discourage questions.

It was a rainy day. The water was pouring down in torrents. Kagome had an umbrella with her, while Sango had put something on her head similar to a woven basket; except it was much wider and satisfied, somewhat, the job of an umbrella. Even Miroku had managed to convince Kagome to share the umbrella with him, and Kagome had agreed.

The rain did not show any sign of stopping. It was depressing, the weather.

Sango peered forward. "I think I see a cottage." She said. Kirara bounded forward to investigate.

"I really need to dry myself off." Miroku remarked. He looked at his clothes in disgust. There were wet and muddy.

"I always carry extras" Kagome said thankfully, and patted her knapsack.

Kirara reappeared, and mewled.

There was a cottage. A small, wooden enclosure, bare except for a few mats,it was small, but it could accommodate them all.

Miroku and Inuyasha busied themselves in setting up a fire. Meanwhile, within minutes Belladonna had hung cloth divider across part of the cottage. The girls, Sango, and Kagome went in there to dry off and change into different clothes. Inuyasha sat in a corner, his eyes shut, but his ears moving; sufficient warning to the lecherous Miroku to keep well away.

Kagome went first, and then Sango.

Belladonna went last. She wiped herself off with a cloth, and was changing into a dry, blue tunic. She also shook her hair open to dry. Her hair was long, till her hips. It was also straight. She had bangs which cupped the side of her face, and accentuated it oval shape. She was changing into a light blue tunic, and twisted her hair into a top knot, so tendrils fell loosely down her face. She didn't look like Belladonna the warrior. She looked like a young girl; royalty.

Unfortunately, while she was pulling the tunic down her back, the clot divider came undone. It meant that every one got a full view of her back.

Sango gasped.

Kagome stifled a noise.

Miroku gasped-out of shock.

"How did you get those?" Shippo cried out.

"Shippo!" Kagome gave him a glare.

Belladonna turned around. For the first time, her eyes were filled with emotion. Regret.

"You saw." She stated.

For her back was heavily bruised.

A sudden raw emotion seemed to possess Belladonna. She pulled the sleeves of her kimono up, violently, revealing white arms, heavily muscled. The blue veins of her arms stood out, but thats not what caught everyone's attention. Her hands were scarred. Tiny lines, from her wrists to her forearms, they were brown in colour.

"Lovely, aren't they?" Belladonna asked the room. It wasn't as if she was talking to anyone. She seemed to be addressing the question to herself. She laughed then. She threw her head back and laughed. It was metallic and hollow.

Belladonna stopped laughing.

"Belladonna..." Sango said, eyes full of pity. "How...?"

"Don't" Belladonna snarled. "Don't look at me like that. That's exactly why I didn't want to sa yanything, why I never say anything. She sat down. Her hair came down around her.

Belladonna smiled. It was the most painful thing Kagome had ever seen.

"Who's the bastard who did this." Inuyasha said.

Belladonna threw her head back a second time. This time the laugh was real, it was mirthful with no trace of hysteria.

"You think a man did this to me? " Belladonna laughed. "I did this to myself!"

Shock was reflected in everyone's face.

"Not intentionally." Belladonna said. She corrected herself. 'No, I think I meant this to happen. When Akio died.

"Akio?" Sango asked. "Would we know him?"

"Akio, the demon slayer. You would, maybe. He wasn't that obscure." Belladonna pursed her lips. "I was married to him. "

Even though there was silence, it was like a gunshot had gone off in the room. The silence was tense. Belladonna's mouth was in a cruel mocking half smile, as if she dared them to ask her more.

"Belladonna..." Sango was wordless.

"Why don't you just call me Bella?" Belladonna said. "My name's a mouthful, I know that."

"Your husband. _Akio?" _Kagome was shell shocked. "How old are you?"

"That's not a question you ask a lady. " Belladonna said. "I'm twenty two. " She shrugged. "I was in training to be a priestess, but then I met Akio..." She didn't complete it.

"I'm so sorry , Bella." Kagome said softly. She laid a gently hand on Belladonna's shoulder, comforting her. "So that's why you're so..." She stopped and shrugged.

"So what?" Belladonna fastened her purple eyes on her. "So what? " She looked the room.

"You know" Sango said.

"I truly don't. What are you saying?" Belladonna raised an eyebrow.

"So...silent. And emotionless." Sango said. "It's because the love of your life died. " Belladonna looked at her questioningly, and Sango reddened.

"My aunt. She wen't like that after my uncle, my dad's brother, was killed in battle." Sango answered.

"Love of my life?" Belladonna said. She sounded amused. There was an unspoken sentence in the air. She seemed like she was going to say something, some sort of retort. But she stopped herself. Instead nonchalance crept back into her face.

'Yes, I loved him. "She said, her voice deadpan again.

Kagome noticed that she had said something wrong. Or not wrong, she had intruded into dangerous waters. She decided not to say anymore, and began to talk inanely about the weather, to fill up the silence.

Inuyasha had no such qualms.

"Say, how do you know Sesshomaru?" He said.

Belladonna's face snapped up. She stared at him, her purple eyes filled with a sort of fire. They seemed to bore a hole through him.

Inuyasha's face turned ashen gray. "I mean...do you...it seemed like you know Sessho...maru..." he trailed off.

"I do. I did, I mean. Once." Belladonna turned her face away. She seemed lost in thought. It was clear the conversation was over, however, Kagome decided to take a chance.

"So, do you?" She said, idly.

Belladonna looked at her. The sardonic look was back in her eyes. " I can't give away all my secrets in one go, can I?" She said. The questioned seemed rhetorical, but it its quality was that of a statement.

Without knowing, Kagome responded to it as a statement. "So, you do have secrets?" she said.

" I do. " Belladonna said.

"How do you know we can trust you, then?" Miroku said, arms crossed.

"You can't. " Belladonna said.

The flames of the fire leapt up, and crackled merrily, throwing shadows onto the walls.


	8. Succubuses and sacred jewels

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

"So, this is the village that is terrorized by a demon." Miroku flung his hands wide open.

The village was fairly unimpressive. It looked prosperous, Wooden houses with sliding doors. Thatched roofs. The lands near looked cultivated and neat. Flowers grew in clumps. The whole plan of the village was large circle, and flanked by slightly smaller ones. A few outhouses branched out from the main large circle forming four curved lines.

"Um. Are you sure this is the right place, Kagome?" Shippo asked her, peering over her shoulder.

"I...I think so. Kaede drew this map for me. " Kagome peered at the map. Sango and Bella looked over her shoulder. Sango placed her finger on a little clump of huts on the parchment.

"Looks right to me." Sango furrowed her brow.

"I don't think this is the right place." Bella said decisively. She seemed to have opened up a lot since that day.

A sudden noise distracted them. They turned around. A bevy of young women were giggling as they spied the visitors. They were beautiful too. Slender, petite, dusky and fair. They were advancing towards the group.

Miroku laughed. "Ladies." He began.

"Miroku!" Sango's face turned purple.

"This is the first time in my life I can say with absolute certainty that I am in exactly the right place. " Miroku said defiantly.

"I really need something to eat, anyway. " Inuyasha yawned. "Charred fish is great an' stuff, but I can eat it only so many times. "

"Well, then you should cook then!" Kagome glared at him. "If you don't like me cooking..."

"Look at him!" Sango said in disgust, to no one in particular. "Look at him enjoying himself!"

The leader of the women came forward. She was tall and slender. Her eyes were piercing green, and her hair the colour of a raven's wing.

"We would offer hospitality to you tonight." She murmured, and bowed, her hands on her thighs. Although it was phrased as a question, it was in the tone of an order.

"I don't know. " Bella said, brow furrowed. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Something does smell fishy." Shippo agreed.

"Like, where are all the men. " Sango said. "The last village where there were no men, the women were possessed and tried to kill us. So excuse us if we are a little sceptical if the hospitality that you offer. " Sango was a bit sharper than usual.

"The men are out, hunting." The lady smiled. "We don't entertain much. But we would love to have company. "

A little girl ran out and clutched the woman around her legs.

"Akiko." It sounded like a reprimand. "I have guests, sweetie."

"We'd love to. Stay, I mean." Kagome said. Bella looked her in disbelief.

"What happened to-" Kagome elbowed Bella "A woman who has a child is nice,Bella, everyone knows that." She said , hushing her . Belladonna wore a mystified expression.

They sat in a huge circular stilted hut, in the middle of a flooded rice field.

"Its cooler here." The lady assured them.

"The food id delicious. Thank you...um.." Kagome said, realising that they had never asked their kind hostess her name.

"My full name is a mouthful. You can call me Suki." The lady smiled.

Kagome blinked and hiccupped. An expression of extreme weariness passed over her face. "Whoa. I feel really sleepy." Kagome wrinkled her eyes. The feeling hit her all of a sudden. She suddenly fell back against Bella who was sitting next to her. She dropped her cup of soup on herself.

"Kagome!" Bella dropped her cup to catch her before her head hit the ground.

"Bell-" Kagome trailed off.

Belladonna looked around. Inuyasha seemed fine. Sango seemed fine. Miroku was nowhere to be seen. Shippo was in a corner. Even Kirara seemed to be unusually sluggish. Was she the only person whose senses were tingling?

"Inuyasha. " Belladonna murmured. She had to be as discreet as possible, because the ladies were still there. No longer paying attention, but lounging around-like cats.

Cats.  
It suddenly struck Belladonna.

Oh God.

Belladonna quickly ran through the events. Lone beautiful women. Piercing green eyes. Cats. Her mind went she didn't know why, to the plan of the village. A circle, with branches.

Spiders.

Belladonna hissed. She mentally kicked herself for what they had gotten into.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled. She unclasped the shikon no tama from Kagome's neck.

Once the shikon no tama was in her hand it began to pulsate. She noticed that it had become dim, and black. Since it could only dim, if its wearer was impure, Belladonna concluded that there had been something in Kagome's dish that would make her experience evil nightmares.

_My heart. _

She hung the shikon no tama around her neck, shielding its glow.

Inuyasha turned. The glazed look in his eyes began to vanish as the shikon no tama pulsated more strongly. His eyes went to the prone Kagome lying on the floor.

Inuyasha growled. He bared his teeth and began to snarl.

"They are Naraku's minions!" Belladonna exclaimed.

Inuyasha bared his Tetsusaiga.

"Do you think, that will work on me?" The woman with the feline eyes exclaimed. Her hair spun out of the knot, and she began to rise into the air, as did her companions. They began to change. Their teeth turned into fangs gradually, and the pupil of their eyes began to split.

Cat eyes.

"I am the Sakybasu!" The woman threw her head back. 'Men are powerless before me!"

Inuyasha grabbed Sango by the shoulders and shook her, hard.

"Wake up Sango!" He exclaimed. She didn't respond, so he flung her over his shoulder.

He looked helplessly at Belladonna.

"I'll bring Kagome. Get us a way out of here!" Belladonna exclaimed.

But Inuyasha couldn't. He was half demon, but he was half a man also. His eyes began to lose their shine.

That was when Miroku came bursting in. He scattered the women. He held a few cards in his hands.

"Demons! he screeched. It would have been funny if it wasn't so horrifying.

"You bastard, what are you doing here? " Inuyasha yelled. "You need to get out of here.

And Sakybasu lunged. Her hands became evil claws. The caught Miroku at the back of the neck. Miroku turned visibly pale.

"Give me her" He said, straining against the pain. Belladonna handed over Kagome's body to Inuyasha, and they got ready to run.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled, blasting a hole into the cottage. The flooded rice field came into view, and hissing snakes emerged from its depths. The water turned green and swampy, and a heavy smoke of miasma began to be seen. It was the picture of ruin.

"Go Kirara!" Belladonna cried. Kirara, in a burst of flame and fire, turned into her demonic form. She blew at Sakybasu, and a ring of fire separated them. Sakybasu hissed angrily. She angled her head.

Belladonna winced slightly. A flash of light had suddenly caught her attention. It seemed to be coming from Sakybasu.

"Inuyasha, she has a sacred jewel shard in her neck!" Belladonna exclaimed.

"You can see them!" Inuyasha was just preparing to leap.

"The jewel has to be purified before I take it out..." Belladonna whispered to herself.

She suddenly whirled around. "What are you doing here still? Get out!" she screamed.

"The shikon no tama..." Inuyasha said. Belladonna stared at him in disbelief.

"Kagome's life or the jewel? Take your pick Inuyasha!" Belladonna yelled back at him and slapped Kirara on the rump. She grabbed a startled Inuyasha by the neck and hurled him out of the hut.

Belladonna said a prayer, took out an arrow and aimed for Sakybasu's neck. She knew she wouldn't miss, but she was afraid of what would happen when the arrow struck the target.

She knew against a formidable foe like Sakybasu she would need some extra help. She brought the arrow close to her lips and murmured a prayer against its feathered flights. The arrowhead began to shimmer pink. She drew her bow and took aim.

The arrow flew and struck Sakybasu on the neck. It glowed. Sakybasu gave an awful scream as she began to be purified. And everything exploded in white light.

Inuyasha held a prone Kagome in his arms. He had covered a suitable distance away from the village. He laid her on the grassy hill. From their position they could see a hint of the smoke arising from the destroyed village. The light from the shikon no tama seemed to have consumed the entire village in mere seconds.

"What were the anyway?" Shippo shuddered. "They were really scary."

"Succubus" Miroku said. "I knew it the moment I entered the village."

"Yeah, sure." Sango gave him the stink eye.

Kagome stirred.

"Bella!" She screamed. Her body shuddered.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked terrified.

She opened her eyes. "Where is she?" Kagome's voice trembled. "Where is Belladonna?"

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "She sacrificed herself. "

"She can't have." Kagome said. "You say the way she took Sesshomaru. A priestess couldn't be harmed by the shikon no tama"

"A priestess –in training." Miroku said.

Kagome gave him a withering look. "It's a priestess thing. "She said dismissively. "You wouldn't understand."

But she looked away and clutched her throat.

_I hope you're still alive, Bella. _

Bella climbed out of the lake. It was an effort for her, every single muscle in her trembled and screamed for release from the extreme exhaustion that plagued her body. She gritted her teeth and prepared to haul herself up.

She was just about the pull herself out when the grassy patch of the bank that she had caught hold off came off. She was about to slip backwards when a hand clasped hers, giving her the much needed support.

She prepared to thank whoever had helped her, but meeting the eyes of the person she was struck dumb. Lost for words.

"You." She said, when she recognized the body in front of her.

"Ryoko. " He said.

A/N

Gosh, these chapters are getting longer than ever! I actually don't know how to split them up, because they are written in continuity, so I suppose I'll leave this chapter as it is.

This chapter actually may seem a little pointless except for the shikon jewel shard, but I really needed to write it. It's important as it sets a base for future chapters.

Also, I would like to take this opportunity to say a thank you to every single one of my reviewers, and the ones who have followed or/and favourite this story. The very fact that you guys have reviewed and read my stories regulary is extremely heartening and a huge morale booster. So a big Thank You for that


End file.
